Tigerstar (AVoS)/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |death=Internal injuries after being dropped by an owl, later resurrected |kit=Tigerkit |apprentice=Tigerpaw |warrior=Tigerheart |deputy=Tigerheart |loner=Tigerheart |guardian cats=Tigerheart |leader=Tigerstar |starclan resident=Tigerheart, Tigerstar |father=Rowanclaw |mother=Tawnypelt |brother=Flametail |sister=Dawnpelt |mate=Dovewing |son=Shadowsight |daughters=Pouncestep, Lightleap |mentor=Oakfur |temporary mentor=Brackenfur |dark forest mentors=Brokenstar, Tigerstar |app=Sleekwhisker |temporary app=Lioneye |precededby1=Crowfrost |succeededby1=Tawnypelt |position1=Deputy |position2=Leader |precededby2=Rowanstar |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''Tigerheart's Shadow'' }} Tigerstar is a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Tigerstar is the current leader of ShadowClan. He was born as Tigerkit to Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt alongside his littermates, Dawnpelt and Flametail, was apprenticed to Oakfur as Tigerpaw, but temporarily lived in ThunderClan when Sol took over ShadowClan. After returning, he became a warrior as Tigerheart, and was chosen to participate on a journey to free the lake where became close to Dovepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. The two met up for moons, and during this time Tigerheart trained in the Dark Forest. However, during the Great Battle, Tigerheart fought for the Clans. He became deputy of ShadowClan under Rowanstar, but struggled to uphold his father's demands of him. When Dovewing fled the Clans to give birth to his kits, Shadowsight, Lightleap, and Pouncestep, Tigerheart followed her. They eventually returned to the Clans, but before reaching the lake, Tigerheart was mortally injured. He was revived at the Moonpool and given his nine lives as Tigerstar. As leader, he revitalized ShadowClan and proved himself an ambitious and strong-headed leader. History ''Power of Three :He is born as Tigerkit to Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw, along with his brother and sister, Flamekit and Dawnkit, in ShadowClan. He is apprenticed to Oakfur; however, during his apprenticeship, ShadowClan loses faith in StarClan, forcing Tawnypelt take her kits to ThunderClan, where Tigerpaw is apprenticed to Brackenfur. He also meets his uncle, the ThunderClan deputy Brambleclaw. He, his siblings, and Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jaypaw create a fake sign to make Blackstar believe in StarClan again, which is successful, allowing Tigerpaw to return to ShadowClan soon afterwards. ''Omen of the Stars :He becomes a warrior with the name Tigerheart, and is chosen by Blackstar to go with Toadfoot to investigate the cause of the drought along with six other warriors from the other Clans. During this time, he forms a relationship with the ThunderClan apprentice Dovepaw, and she falls for him. After returning to the Clans, he sneaks out of camp at night to meet Dovepaw, and is eventually revealed to be training in the Place of No Stars under guidance of Brokenstar and Tigerstar, his grandfather. Tigerheart forms an uneasy relationship with Ivypaw, Dovepaw's sister, who is also training in the Dark Forest. His brother, Flametail, drowns in the lake, and Tigerheart stands with Dawnpelt as she believes Jayfeather drowned their littermate. Eventually, the Dark Forest attacks the Clans, and Tigerheart chooses to side with his Clan. Dovewing says their relationship cannot continue due to them being of different Clans, and Tigerheart sadly accepts this. A Vision of Shadows :His father becomes the leader of ShadowClan, and Tigerheart trains an apprentice, Sleekpaw. Upon the death of Crowfrost to yellowcough, Tigerheart is appointed deputy in his place, although he, Tawnypelt, and Rowanstar leave for ThunderClan when Darktail takes over ShadowClan. He plays a pivotal role in driving out the the Kin, though when ShadowClan is reinstated, he leaves to be with Dovewing, who he had reconciled with and is expecting his kits. His departure causes Rowanstar to disband ShadowClan to join SkyClan. :Tigerheart returns to the Clans and reforms ShadowClan as its new leader. During his time away, Dovewing gave birth to their kits, Lightkit, Pouncekit, and Shadowkit, and he also brings Blaze, Ant, and Cinnamon, three Twolegplace cats, to become warriors, as well as several missing ShadowClan cats. Tigerstar takes on an aggressive stance against the other Clans in an effort to make ShadowClan strong and respected again, causing the ShadowClan-SkyClan conflict. He dismisses claims about his deputy, Juniperclaw, poisoning SkyClan, and after Juniperclaw's death he appoints Cloverfoot as his new deputy. The Broken Code :During a harsh winter, Shadowpaw receives terrible visions about "codebreakers" and is troubled when his mother is accused of being one. Tigerstar reveals to his son that Dovewing did break the code to be with him, but insists Dovewing's true place is in ShadowClan. He grows angry when the other Clans refuse to allow ShadowClan to take part in freeing the Moonpool because of Shadowpaw, and often confides with Puddleshine, Cloverfoot and Tawnypelt. His son also receives a vision about the Clans fighting with Tigerstar and Bramblestar viciously attacking each other. :He is proud of his son when he receives his full name, and becomes annoyed and angry when Bramblestar demands Tigerstar punish his codebreakers. Tigerstar refuses to conform to Bramblestar's bullying and later learns from Squirrelflight that Bramblestar is an impostor, and is shown the true Bramblestar's ghost from Rootpaw. Convinced, Tigerstar rallies ShadowClan against the impostor and gives Squirrelflight a place in ShadowClan. Super Editions :In 'Tigerheart's Shadow, after ShadowClan is restored after the Kin's rule, Tigerheart feels torn between supporting Rowanstar and trying to lead his Clanmates, as they had only seemed to take orders from him. The reveal of Dovewing's plight to give birth to their kits away from the Clans and Puddleshine’s terrible visions forces Tigerheart to leave ShadowClan. He finds Dovewing with the guardian cats in a Twolegplace where she gives birth to Shadowkit, Pouncekit, and Lightkit. Tigerheart works with Fierce and takes on a more leadership role during his experience away from ShadowClan. :Tigerheart realizes that Puddleshine's visions were fore sighting him as the true leader of ShadowClan and decides to take his family back to the Clans. Some of the guardian cats, Spire, Blaze, Ant and Cinnamon, join him. On their way back, Tigerheart discovers Rippletail, Berryheart, Cloverfoot and Sparrowtail hiding in a Twoleg nest, and he convinces them to return to ShadowClan with his patrol. Along the way, Tigerheart is killed by an owl after saving Hollowkit by suffering critical internal injuries, and he joins StarClan. However, Rowanclaw, now dead, informs his son that he is still needed in the living world, and after the patrol carries Tigerheart's body to the Moonpool, Tigerheart is resurrected with eight lives to reinstate ShadowClan, becoming Tigerstar. After being revived, Tigerstar is reunited with his family and Clanmates and leads them home. :In ''Squirrelflight's Hope, Tigerstar's attitude is making it uneasy for Bramblestar to try and keep relations peaceful between the Clans, and Tigerstar aims to expand his territory so his cats have enough to eat. When Stonewing and Strikestone are attacked by the Sisters, and Strikestone permanently maimed by them, Tigerstar grows livid and demands that the group be driven out in retaliation, as well as the territory they occupy would be beneficial for SkyClan. He helps lead the Clans in the battle against the Sisters, but when he realizes there are kits, he attempts to call off the attack, to no avail. When the Sisters leave, Tigerstar is content with the rearranged borders. ''Novellas :In '''Tawnypelt's Clan, Tigerstar appoints Tawnypelt as his deputy. She struggles to adjust to the new ShadowClan under Tigerstar's leadership. When Shadowkit has violent seizures accompanied by terrible visions of Tribe of Rushing Water's destruction, Tawnypelt firmly believes Shadowkit is meant to go there. However, Tigerstar refuses, and Tawnypelt accuses him of not listening to any cat and acting like the original Tigerstar. While in the mountains, Rowanclaw appears to Tawnypelt in a dream, and urges her to let Tigerstar find his footing as leader. After they return to the Clans, Tawnypelt steps down as Tigerstar's deputy, believing her son will need a younger deputy if ShadowClan is to survive the changes. Detailed description :Tigerstar is a big, sleek and thick-furred, dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom. He has a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, and dark amber eyes. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} Category:Main article pages